Mother Knows Best
by BirthDefect
Summary: Dean and Sam are working a new case. But they keep getting distracted. Sammy need a mom and Dean can't get his mind out of the gutter. Season 1. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Twelve men and three women dead in the past three years. And it was gruesome, Dean. Coroner reported that the bodies underwent excessive mutilation…before death. These people were tortured." Sam looked over at Dean who was looking straight ahead.

"And?" Dean asked flippantly, drumming his fingers on top of the wheel.

"No trace of who or what did this." Sam answered.

"Awesome. Sound like a job for the wonder boy and man." Dean said cheekily.

"Who's the boy in that duo?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean snorted. "Like you need to even ask."

Dean chuckled as Sam hit him over the head. The car purred as Dean stepped on the gas. The field on either side of the road was flat and full of wheat. The sun was up and a baby blue sky gave the day a dream like quality. In front of them, Haven, the town where the murders had taken place, stood picturesque – gingerbread houses and cobbled streets.

"Well hello Disney." Dean muttered looking around with weariness and a certain amount of disgust.

"It's beautiful." Sam said quietly, weariness also evident in his tone.

"You know something is fucked up when everything is this pretty." People on the sidewalk who saw the loud car turned and waved.

"Are those people waving at us?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I th-think so." Sam stuttered, returning a wave.

"…fuck me." Dean muttered. "Sam, I think we might have just entered Hell."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The doorbell gave a charming chime as Dean kicked it open.

"Be careful." Sam hissed beside him. Dean grunted his acknowledgment.

"May I help you?" A nice older lady, with her white hair pinned up in a neat bun, asked from behind the counter.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Agent Jonson and this is my partner Agent Scully." Sam said. Dean shot him a dirty look at the Scully reference. "We're here about the deaths that have taken place in the past three years. It's very surprising for you to have such a high death rate, I hear."

The older woman sighed. "Yes, it's unfortunate. Haven has always been safe. It still is. I don't know why such a terrible thing started happening here."

"I know, it very sad." Sam used his best consoling voice. "But can you tell us if anything happened three years ago. Did a new person move into the town?"

"No, we never get new people, except for the children born to the residents. Haven has never been well known. I don't even think that it's listed on most maps. And frankly, we'd like to keep it that way."

"The victims. Did you know them?" Dean asked roughly.

The woman's head snapped to Dean. "Yes I did. Everyone knew them. We know each other here Agent Scully. We take care of each other. We don't hurt each other." The woman was clearly insulted.

"I'm not insinuating that anyone in the town killed them. These are just routine questions ma'am." Dean soothed charmingly. The woman seemed placated because her hand stopped twitching.

"Are the victims of the family here as well?" Sam asked.

"Yes. All of them were husbands or wives with children." The woman's voice wobbled with her emotional distress. "Who would do this to them? They were good people." She asked, looking dazedly into the distance.

The brothers exchanged looks. Who indeed?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I can't believe this town doesn't have one motel, or a freaking inn. I'd think they'd at least have some charming little inn where Hansel and Gretel could gorge themselves." Dean said peevishly stabbing into his delicious pancakes.

"Stop being so loud Dean, I don't think these people appreciate your language." Sam said looking up from their father's journal.

Dean looked around the diner to see some faces looking at him in distress. He gave them a roguish grin and stuffed the pancake into his mouth. His cheeks bulged with the treat.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" He asked, his mouth full.

Sam sighed in annoyance – in part because of their situation and in part because of Dean's disgusting eating habits. "We'll figure something out."

"Umm excuse me." They heard a sweet voice next to their table. The brothers turned their heads simultaneously. In front of them stood a short woman, with blonde curly hair and a dimpled smile. "I couldn't help but overhear that you had no place to stay."

"Yeah, that's right." Dean said taking in her figure. She was short, but packed. Like a pin up girl from the fifties; round in all the right places.

"That's terrible. I can't believe nobody's offered you a place to stay." She said looking distraught. The brothers shared a look. Of course no one would offer a room to a complete stranger, that would be insane, not to mention dangerous.

"You're going to stay with me, then." The woman said brightly. The brothers straightened in surprise. Dean was unhappy. Of course the girl was insane. He looked at her body again. Then again, insane chicks were wild in bed.

"We couldn't possibly…." "Thanks." The brothers looked at each other.

"Dean we shouldn't impose on the nice lady." Sam said shooting him a dirty look.

"Sammy, she asked, and I don't wanna sleep in my car." He turned back to the woman and stood up. He found that he was much taller than she. He felt good all of a sudden, he felt powerful. Sam's height was a blow to Dean's ego, but this little woman blew it right back up. And there was something else. Another feeling – still something like power…but better.

"Thank you, we'd love to stay with you." Dean's full lips stretched into a lazy grin. The woman smiled right back and Dean felt his grin slip. Insecurity and fear assailed him. He wanted his father John, the big rough guy from his childhood, to take care of him. No, no. He wasn't a scared little kid anymore. He was 26, for fucks sake. What was wrong with him?

He looked into the woman's bright blue eyes.

He needed his mommy. He needed to be held.

"I'm Madeline." She offered.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam." He gestured dazedly to the still sitting Sam who was looking at the woman with something close to adoration.

"Yeah, we'd love to stay with you." Sam said still starring at Madeline intently.

She continued to smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They drove a little ways out of town, into an area populated with tall treats. The further they drove, the more narrow the road became until the car could barely fit. Finally a house emerged, small yet cheery with yellow shutters and flowerbeds surrounding it. The front lawn was littered with small fruit trees and wild flowers.

"This is where you live?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is my home." Madeline answered from the back seat. Dean parked the car in front of the white picket fence which surrounded the property, and turned off the engine. Both of the brothers got out of the car and looked around.

"I keep expecting the seven dwarfs to come singing out of that house." Dean whispered to Sam. Sam silently agreed. They started heading towards the house until they realized that Madeline hadn't joined them. They turned around to see her sitting primly in the back seat, smiling patiently at them. They looked at each other in confusion, then Sam seemed to get it. He ran back to the car and held the car door open for Madeline.

"Sorry." He said smiling sheepishly at her. She looked at his bambi eyes and instantly forgave him. Both boys seemed to lack a matriarchal presence in their life, a few bad manners would be easily forgiven.

"Thank you Sam." Madeline said. There was praise in her words which made Sam smile happily. She got out, then smoothed out the creases in her dress, positioned her purse over her shoulder just so, and when she felt herself presentable, started walking toward the door.

When she passed Dean, she paused a moment to say. "Dean dear, you never walk in front of a lady, you always walks next to her." She said. Dean felt shame and embarrassment and the gentle scolding.

"Sorry." He said. Madeline waited. Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets, lowered his head and felt like a little boy again. Awkward and not knowing anything.

"Honey, offer me your arm." Madeline said looking at him with her bright blue eyes. Dean looked up quickly, shock clearly written on his face. He apologized again and offered her his arm, like he had seen men do in movies. He hoped he was doing it right. When she took his arms and looped hers through it, Dean felt like he had done well. Madeline turned slowly around and motioned for Sam to join her other side. He did and offered her his arms, just as he had seen Dean do. She took it and arm in arm they walked towards the brightly colored door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Would you boys like some cookies and milk?" Madeline asked once they entered the home. The inside of the house was just as cheery as the outside. It was filled with sunlight and flowers and the scent of the outdoors. The clean outdoors. Not the blood covered hunting grounds of monsters and spirits, but the wonderfully clean scent of nature unpolluted.

"Yes, please." They said in unison.

Madeline ushered them into the kitchen and set them down at the small table. The chairs creaked under their weight, but did not collapse. She brought the cookies on fragile china saucers that had a small floral design on the bottom. She placed them on the table, and set down at on the only empty chair. The boys dug in while she smiled indulgently. A brown lock fell over Sam's forehead and she brushed it away tenderly.

Sam stopped eating at her action and closed his eyes. "Is everything okay, Sammy?" She asked.

He looked at her radiant smile. "No, everything is perfect." He smiled and went back to eating.

Dean stopped eating the cookie he was currently on. He looked at Madeline. She gave him a small smile. There was something wrong about all this. Because it was almost like she was his mother… like he was supposed to love Madeline. He looked at her lips. He wanted them wrapped around his cock.

"Dean." The lips mouthed.

"Yes?" Dean asked in confusion. Madeline was confusing him and making him horny.

"May I please have another one, Mom?" Sam asked politely.

"Only one. Then I think you both need a nap." She said pleasantly.

Dean stopped chewing. There was something wrong. He looked up and watched as Madeline's hips swayed from side to side. Nice ass. Wait, weren't they here for a hunt? They needed to find the thing that was murdering all those people. Madeline turned around with her amazing smile. And Dean forgot what he was thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

S

He woke up to the smell of bacon. Cocooned in softness and warmth. He doesn't remember much before lying down on the bed, but there is a faint memory of a soft voice between Sam's bed and his. Telling them something. He can't remember what it was. But it left him feeling good and whole.

He stretched, feeling refreshed. He hadn't slept this good… it been too long to remember. He pushed the covers off him and slid out of the bed. He took a second to look at the room. It was blue, with a raceway carpet between two full sized beds. In a corner stood a toy box, overflowing with plastic guns and miniature cars. Awesome. He was tempted to take a round on the track, but the smell was making his stomach growl in hunger, so he followed it to the kitchen.

He stopped short at the doorway. The fragile looking table was filled with every delicious breakfast food Dean could imagine. There were even some girly ones that he would never order on the menu due to principle – like the crepes – but since it was already on the table, he would fully enjoy.

Then he caught sight of Sam, who's cheeks were already bulging with the delicious smelling food. And he called Dean a pig. But what really caught his attention was what Sam was wearing, which was blue pajamas…with rockets and planets on them.

"Sam?" Dean's shocked voice brought Sam's head up.

"Hey, Dean you're up." Sam said pleasantly.

"Yeah, what the hell are you wearing?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down at his clothes. "My pj's." He answered simply and went back to eating.

Dean felt a soft hand land on his shoulder, but he didn't flinch like he always did. He didn't even turn around as he felt the hand trail down his shoulder and over his arm, before taking his hand and leading him to the table.

"Did you sleep well, Dean?" Madeline's sweet voice asked as she started piling his plate.

"Yeah. Great." Dean was distracted by the swaying breasts not far from his face.

"Did you sleep well, Sammy?" Madeline's voice turned to Sam.

"Yeah, I slept great. Thanks Mom." Sam said smiling slightly.

Dean winced. There was that wrong feeling again. He watched at Madeline tenderly stroked Sam's cheek. And then came the wonderful, safe feeling. He was confusing himself with all these emotions. Next thing you know he'd be one of those guys who thought it was okay to cry. His eyes trailed away from Madeline's enchanting smile down her curving shoulders, to swelling hips and…wow.

He looked down…and saw his erection straining against a horse. What the fuck? He looked at what he was wearing. Orange pajamas with cowboy hats, pistols and horses. His erection instantly deflated.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He yelled looking at his outfit. Everything was clear. Everything was fucked. What the hell were they doing here?

Instantly, Madeline was inches from his face, her blue eyes shining unnaturally. "There will be no foul language in this household, Dean."

"Yes, I'm sorry." He couldn't look away. But then she blinked at Dean was able to move again. What had he been thinking about just a second ago? He felt that it was important.

He looked out of the window, it was daylight, bright daylight. "How long have we been out?"

"Oh about 20 hours." Madeline responded spreading marmalade on a piece of toast. "It's actually close to lunch time rather than breakfast, but I thought this would be fun."

"It is, it's really good." Sam was all smiles. Dean couldn't remember the last time Sam had looked this happy and carefree. The past few weeks had been really hard, especially with Jess's death and their Dad's disappearance. But then Dean realized that Sam had never looked this carefree or happy. The pinched, hard look that was ever-present on Sam's face was gone.

The wrong feeling lifted a fraction.

"What would you boys like to do today?" Mom asked. Wait, no not mom, Madeline. Madeline.

"Dean, you aren't eating. Are you feeling well?" She asked, putting the back of her cool hand against his forehead.

Dean gave a feeble smirk. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just trying to take it all in." Madeline seemed mollified. She went back to eating her breakfast. Dean watched as she lifted the fork to her full, red lips. This time the horse would just have to deal. She must have felt Dean's intense stare because she turned to him and gave him a small smile. And he felt a vague sick feeling in his stomach.

Sam and he were playing in their room on the racetrack rug. Dean was ecstatic because he had been able to snatch the sweet cherry red mustang before Sam could get his greedy fingers on it. And Dean was winning even though Sammy kept whining that Dean was cheating by pushing Sam over anytime he came close to the winning mark.

That was of course a dirty lie.

"Dean stop pushing or I'm going to tell." His brother brown eyes were frustrated and a little teary.

"Tattletale." Dean hissed like it was a curse.

"Am not." Sammy pouted.

"Then shut up and race." Dean mocked back.

"I don't wanna play with you anymore." Sam stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Baby." Dean yelled after him petulantly. He went back to the racetrack and won four rounds without anyone coming close to him before Madeline was at the doorway with a sullen Sam behind her.

"Dean, I hear you're being mean to your brother." She said softly.

Dean pursed his lips in anger. He turned to Sam and hissed, "Tattletale."

"Dean." Madeline said in reproach.

Dean lowered his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"I didn't hear that, honey." Madeline's voice was all honey.

Dean looked up at Sammy's face. "Sorry." He said more clearly.

Sam's face lit up. "It's okay." He entered the room again and set on the floor next to Dean. He picked up his old Chevy truck miniature.

"Play nicely boys." Madeline smiled and left.

Dean's eyelids lowered as he watched her walk away. He'd rather be playing with her. Maybe involve a little light bondage. That ass would look beautiful cherry red, just like his Mustang.

"Come on Dean, let's race." His brother's voice interrupted.

Dean snapped back to reality. He looked back at his brother.

"Sammy, we need to do something." Dean whispered.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Something…" Dean's voice trailed away as he tried to remember.


End file.
